Merlin Must Never Know
by chorus
Summary: Merlin is a likeable guy.  Just ask Arthur, or Percival.  But how would they answer?  Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin Must Never Know

disclaimer: I own nothing Merlin. I just write about it.

A/N: I like Percival, but can't decide between an Arthur or Merlin pairing. This was originally a oneshot, not anymore. Other chapters to come.

Merlin Must Never Know

Sir Percival wasn't looking forward to the task. He'd just returned from spying on the enemy, and wasn't sure that King Arthur would like the report. He should be happy, since the enemy's weak spot had been found. But for reasons Percival couldn't figure, Arthur had been in a towering temper ever since Merlin had been captured.

He wasn't happy that Merlin had been captured, either. He liked the young man, heck, Merlin was somebody everybody liked. Percival also liked Merlin for other reasons, but kept those to himself, since he believed them to be beneath the dignity of a Knight. He knew that Arthur liked Merlin, trusted him, turned to him for counsel. There seemed to be a strong bond between the two, understandable since both had grown up as an only child. Arthur had inherited Morgana as a sister, but Percival didn't count her. Heck, nobody wanted to count Morgana!

Percival also had a respect for the way Arthur and Merlin balanced each other. Arthur was a fighter, Merlin was a diplomat. Since his arrival at Camelot, Merlin had been a strong influence on Arthur, bringing out his compassion, sense of fairness, and more. Merlin had been the best thing to happen to Arthur, maybe even to Camelot.

At the huge wooden doors, he paused before knocking. As a Knight and a warrior, Percival knew he had a duty and responsibility to his king. He just hated that sometimes duty and responsibility brought anguish.

Seated at the head of the table, Arthur looked despondent. "Speak."

"My Lord, we have found a way to defeat the enemy. Our troops can attack at first light." He caught his breath, not wanting to continue.

"And Merlin?" whispered Arthur.

Percival wished he didn't have to say the words. "He's been enslaved to the general."

"NO!" Arthur was on his feet. "We must rescue him! We ride in an hour!" Arthur's hands flew to his eyes, and he turned to the wall.

The Knight would have loved to ride immediately, but common sense dictated otherwise. "My Lord," he said calmly, "The horses are tired, the Knights are worn out. It's better that we rest."

Arthur turned. "Rest! This is Merlin we're talking about!" He advanced. "We must go now!"

Percival was stunned. There were tears in Arthur's eyes. As he got closer he repeated, "Now! Now!" and started pounding his fists on the Knight's chest.

The Knight suddenly realized how special the bond was between the King and his manservant.

He grabbed Arthur's wrists and pulled them up, slamming Arthur into his chest. Wrapping his arms around the king, he whispered, "Yes, my Lord, we will rescue Merlin. He will be all right, as will you, as will your secret."

Those last words had a strong effect on Arthur. He took a deep breath, lifted his head and slowly pulled away. Every passing second brought Arthur more composure. "What secret do you speak?"

"My Lord," Percival said softly.

Arthur was back to being Arthur. He stood solidly, and his voice was sure. "What secret?"

Percival was a warrior, so tact and diplomacy weren't his best abilities. He sure needed them now, though. "My Lord, everybody loves Merlin, perhaps some moreso than others."

"Perhaps," replied Arthur, cocking his head to one side. He turned and walked back to his chair. "Perhaps that's why they're called secrets." He sat down, his eyes boring into Percival's.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Prepare your men. We ride at dawn." the king commanded.

Sir Percival nodded, turned to leave. As he was reaching for the door, Arthur spoke again.

"Merlin must never know."

Pulling the door closed behind him, Percival decided that it was best not to dwell on Arthur and Merlin, and why Merlin shouldn't know. That was Arthur's decision, after all. Then he smiled. If those two weren't carrying on, that meant Merlin was available. If Arthur could have such feelings, that meant his own were not beneath his dignity after all.

Sir Percival would rescue Merlin personally.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin Must Never Know

disclaimer: I own nothing Merlin. I just write about it.

Percival rescues Merlin

The clashing of swords makes an awful sound, a high-pitched ping that stings the eardrums. When that pinging noise is multiplied by hundreds upon hundreds of clashing swords, the cacophony is almost overwhelming.

Unless you're a Knight. More specifically, a Knight of Camelot. Then you could care less about the assault on your eardrums; you're more concerned with stopping the assault on your homeland. So it was that the Knights of Camelot, led by King Arthur, were beating back the attackers. These attackers weren't well trained, obviously this was Morgana's doing. They had managed, however, to wreak havoc on the lower town, and even take a few prisoners.

One of these prisoners was of personal interest. So it was that Sir Percival, after running through his assailant, broke away from the fighting and ran for the general's tent. Inside, a few lamps cast pools of light in the artificial semi-darkness. Percival called out. Over the din of the battle outside, he heard a muffled groan coming from the far corner.

Merlin had been bound and gagged, and it looked like he'd been beaten, too. Below his wide eyes, his cheeks were bruised and cut. One of his forearms was wrapped in a bandage. Anger rippled through Percival's body. He knelt beside the boy, yanked off his gag and used the cloth to wipe the blood from his face. "It's OK," Merlin panted. "Untie me and let's go!"

Percival cut the ropes around Merlin's hands and feet. When Merlin tried to stand, though, his left leg gave way and he fell. With unusual gentleness, Percival reached down and slid his arms under Merlin's legs and back, lifting him slowly. Merlin grimaced, took a deep breath and put his arms around Percival's neck. "Let's go!" he said again.

On the battlefield, Arthur was fighting some of the ragtag men. "SIRE!" Percival shouted. Arthur glanced over to see his Knight taking his manservant to safety. He glanced again and saw how badly Merlin had been injured. With an angry yell, he ran through the man he was fighting, then used his sword to signal Percival that he should get away now.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, I can't be more gentle," Percival said, running toward safety. Merlin didn't mind: he liked the Knight's well-built and solid body, powerful arms holding him tightly. He liked Percival's hot breath blowing on him, and even turned his head so that his face brushed against his facial scruff. He felt safe, protected, and warm.

He mused that if he weren't so injured, he might even feel, well... interested.

There was a reason that Percival was Arthur's strongest Knight, as he shifted his arms only slightly and mounted his horse while still holding Merlin. They sped off, and Merlin quietly cast a spell. He hoped it would do some good. He also hoped he wasn't noticed.

The only thing Percival noticed was the river up ahead. Now that they were safely away from battle, he could stop and tend to Merlin's wounds. Of course, the best thing would be to get him back to Gaius, but a quick stop to check things out wouldn't hurt. Inside, Percival was churning with emotion. He was angry that Merlin had been injured, and desperately wanted to go back and make the enemy pay. At the same time, he was enjoying holding Merlin, and wanted to hold him until all of his pain went away.

Gently he placed Merlin in soft grass, kneeling down with him. Dipping his hand in the water, he reached over to wipe Merlin's face. He was only mildly surprised that the manservant didn't resist, but rather had a look of gratitude in his eyes. "I'm sorry you were hurt," Percival said. "What's wrong with your leg?"

Merlin shifted uneasily, trying not to move the injured leg. "I'm not sure. It might be broken. They kicked me quite a bit."

Bile rose in the Knight's throat as once again he wanted to go back and make the monsters pay. He reached out to touch the leg, but pulled back when Merlin gasped. "Sorry," he said.

"it really hurts," whispered Merlin. "Any chance we could stay here and rest a bit?"

Percival would have been very happy to stay in this warm, grassy spot by the river with Merlin for a long time. Still, he had a responsibility. "Sorry, Merlin. My orders are to get you back to Camelot. Gaius can attend to you there."

Was that a look of disappointment he saw in Merlin's face? Or was he just hoping it was? No matter, for suddenly the distant sound of horses' hooves could be heard. Percival jumped up and drew his sword, ready to defend the two of them. He motioned Merlin to stay quiet while he moved forward and peered through the trees.

It was Arthur and the other Knights, tired, dirty, bruised and no doubt some were injured. They drew close and stopped. Gawain and Elian craned their necks to see Merlin while Arthur dismounted. He looked weary, disheveled, but happy.

"It's over. We routed them." he said flatly. Locking eyes with Percival he continued. "I personally killed the general."

"Sire." Percival said respectfully.

Still speaking to Percival, Arthur glanced over at Merlin. "Why did you stop? Did Merlin need to relieve himself?" There was a small ripple of laughter from the other Knights, even Percival grinned. Merlin tried to look indignant.

"No, Sire," replied Percival. "He's in a lot of pain, and wanted to stop and rest a bit."

"How bad is it?" Arthur asked.

The two explained to Arthur, while the other Knights' faces turned stony with anger. All the Knights considered Merlin a friend, nobody cared that he was a servant. In many ways he was one of them, and they didn't like that one of their own had been tortured. Gawain was restless with anger. "Let them rest, Sire," he said. "I'll stay with them and help get Merlin back to Camelot." The other Knights grunted in agreement.

Arthur held up his hand. "Stay on your horses," he ordered. "Merlin is a big boy and Percival's even bigger. If they need to rest for a bit, fine. We'll go back to Camelot, and send out a wagon."

Percival wasn't surprised at Arthur's decision. He was beginning to think that there wasn't anything Arthur wouldn't do for Merlin. "Thank you," he said. A few minutes later the King and his Knights rode away, leaving the two alone again. Percival sat down against a tree, looking at Merlin. "I'm glad you're not any worse," he said softly.

This time there was no mistaking that Merlin blushed, his face reddening like an apple. He looked down and mumbled his thanks. Then he eased himself down flat. "I'd like to rest," he said.

While rays of sunlight danced on the river, happy thoughts twirled around in Percival's head. Watching the sleeping young man, he considered the idea of bringing Merlin to his chambers. Merlin was playful, and also considerate, something that generally had been lacking in Percival's previous partners. Those qualities also raised images of quite a fun time. Percival liked fun times. The question was whether Merlin would be interested.

So lost in thought Percival was that he didn't hear the noise of someone approaching until almost too late. Fortunately, it was a couple of people from Camelot, pulling a wagon, being led by Gawain, who playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Napping on the job?" he teased.

Percival's eyes fell as he tried hard not to blush. "No, just lost in thought."

"Oh. Oh!" Gawain caught on.

"Not that it matters," sighed Percival. "Why consort with me when he's bound to Arthur?"

Gawain laughed. "Don't count yourself out so quickly. Come on, help me get him on the wagon."

Merlin, who'd been awakened by Gawain's arrival but pretended to stay asleep, opened his eyes. He let the Knights ease him down on the wagon's soft hay. All the way back to Camelot, he thought about the conversation he'd overheard, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin Must Never Know

disclaimer: I own nothing Merlin. I just write about it.

FYI: Geoffrey is the Royal Librarian/Archivist/Record Keeper.

Gaius The Counselor

"He'll be alright. I can tend to him," huffed Gaius at the throng of Knights gathered around, "As soon as I can move freely about my chambers!"

The Knights began leaving, wishing Merlin well, asking Gaius to do his best. Percival dragged his feet, not really wanting to leave. Arthur was the last, but instead of saying anything, simply stared at Merlin with unreadable eyes.

Gaius bolted the door. At his workbench, he started choosing various bottles. "Cuts, bruises, maybe some internal injuries." Clutching the bottles in his arms, he moved toward his patient. "You have quite a number of admirerers," he said.

"Those so-called admirerers," Merlin intoned, "Want their armor polished!"

Gaius just chuckled as he reached for Merlin's leg. The boy winced when he grabbed it, but other than that, the examination went smoothly. "It's not broken, just sore. Best to stay off it for a few days." He started mixing the potions. "Thank goodness. I didn't want to be late for dinner with Geoffrey."

"Dinner?" Merlin teased. "Don't you mean dinner and...dessert?"

"Well, yes, I hope there's uh, dessert as well!" Gaius winked.

"You're a sly one, Gaius," Merlin said, taking the glass of liquid. "At your age!"

"What do you mean, at my age?" Gaius asked with mock indignation. "I may be old, Merlin, but-"

"You're still capable!" He flashed a wicked grin. "Just be home by dawn," he teased, wagging his finger at the old man.

Gaius smiled as the sleeping potion took effect on Merlin. Oh, yes, he'd be home well before dawn, but if things went as planned, it would be quite a dessert! Just as he was ready to leave, there was a soft knock at the door. Muttering something about rudeness, he pulled the bolt.

Percival seemed nervous, he was slouched over and his eyes were boring holes in the floor. "A word?" he whispered. When Gaius stood back to allow entry, he shook his head. "Perhaps somewhere more private? Away from Merlin's ears?"

Gaius wanted to hurry on to dinner. "Merlin's fast asleep, there's no chance of him awakening. Come in, I haven't much time."

"How is he?" asked Percival, glancing at the sleeping boy.

"He's fine! His leg's just sore. He'll be polishing your armor in a few days!"

"That's not all I want him to polish," Percival blurted out. He looked shocked at his own words.

Gaius had a moment of surprise, then chuckled, taking Percival's arm. "Well, well. May I assume you're no longer mourning Lancelot?" Now Percival was surprised, he was sure nobody had known about that. He nodded. "But Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"He's funny, smart, helpful, caring..."

"Yes, yes," interrupted Gaius. "He's a great guy." Relief spread across Percival's face. "What's your concern? That he's not interested in you, or that the King would object?"

"Both." Percival replied.

"It seems to me," said Gaius, stroking his chin, "That you have work to do. Yes," Gaius continued, seeing the confusion on Percival's face. "It's quite simple: ask him."

"You make it sound so easy," said Percival.

"Then I'll make it hard for you," smiled Gaius, steering Percival toward the door. "Call him in to clean up your chambers, and engage him in conversation."

Percival's face screwed up with worry. "What do I say?"

"Speak from the heart." Gaius gave the Knight a small wave, and closed the door.

No sooner did he get his cloak fastened than there was another knock at his door. Somebody was going to get yelled at this time, Gaius thought. Or did, until he opened the door to find King Arthur standing on the other side. His frustration evaporated. "Sire!" he exclaimed, with sincere enthusiasm. "What might I do for you?" Gaius found it interesting that Arthur also seemed nervous. "Come in, come in!"

"I ran into Geoffrey. I told him not to be upset with you, that I wanted to talk to you before you left." Arthur said. Gaius nodded. "How's Merlin?"

"He'll be fine, Sire. I've no doubt you'll be threatening to toss him in the stocks in no time!"

Arthur looked serious, standing rigid, a touch nervous. "Gaius, I must speak to you of matters that are important to me personally. Matters that must go no further." Gaius nodded, with a look of curiosity. Arthur sighed. "I like Merlin."

"I know that, Sire-"

"I _really_ _like_ Merlin!"

Gaius wasn't surprised. It seemed natural, given how close they were. Arthur and Guenivere had long since reached an agreement: they loved each other very much, but realized that their own inclinations weren't conducive to being a couple. To keep appearances, Gwen had taken the chambers next to Arthur's, to keep her happiness, Gwen had her ladies. Why shouldn't Arthur keep his happiness, too?

"I don't see the problem, Sire," Gaius said.

Arthur fidgeted, shifting from one foot to the other. "What if he doesn't like me? What if I lose the best servant I've ever had?"

"What if you lose your best friend?" Gaius intoned. Arthur's eyes fell. "You do realize, Sire, that you're acting like a schoolboy. Have you talked to him?"

"No." Arthur was blushing. "I've told myself that he should never know."

"That's your first mistake," Gaius pointed out, folding his hands. "You're friends. Friends talk. Sometimes it's painful, but real friends do it."

"I should just tell him that I want to bed him?" There was a note of sarcasm in Arthur's voice.

Gaius smiled. "Perhaps you should be a bit more discreet. Lead up to it slowly, ask him how he feels." Inwardly, Gaius was quite amused.

"I must decide if that's appropriate," Arthur said.

"Perhaps, Sire, you should first consider what you think that _appropriate_ should be. I've known you all your life, and I know that while Uther was alive you felt constrained. What's impressed me, though, is that when you took the throne, you didn't go wild. You've got good character, you've made good decisions. Don't stumble now! Be calm, be prudent."

Arthur's body eased as the tension drained from it. "Thank you, Gaius," he said, with the ghost of a smile playing across his face. "You're right, I must think this through."

Gaius patted the young man's back. "You do that. I'm off to see Geoffrey."

At breakfast the next morning Gaius was cheerful, while Merlin's aches and pains left him stiff, sore, and not has happy as his mentor. Merlin made his way to the table slowly while Gaius hummed and flitted about. Presently he brought over the plates and sat down. "You look terrible," he observed.

Merlin sighed. "While you, on the other hand, look like you thoroughly enjoyed yourself last night."

"Oh, yes!" smiled Gaius. "A little wine, a good fire, Geoffrey's got a new comforter-"

"Enough!" Merlin declared, rolling his eyes. Then he smiled. "I'm glad for you." He really was happy that Gaius had somebody special to share his life.

"You should be glad for yourself, too," Gaius said, fixing his eyes on Merlin's. Merlin cocked his head with curiosity. "Tell me, Merlin, why is it I never hear you speak romantically about anybody?"

Merlin dropped his toast. Where the hell was this coming from? "I, uh, I," he stammered.

"Get tongue tied at the idea of having a love life?" Gaius teased. "Seriously, my boy, you're young, you're fit, and I know you're quite capable." Merlin's eyes grew wide. "Oh, calm down! I hear things, and what I hear at night is that you have typical urges."

It was fun to watch Merlin blush, though Gaius wondered just how red one person could get. "Instead of amusing yourself, why aren't you out courting somebody. Or being courted?" Gaius spoke that last part gently.

Merlin's head was a jumble of thoughts. Why was Gaius asking these questions? Wasn't that his, Merlin's, business, not anybody else's? Merlin had already figured himself out, granted with a little help from – never mind.

Aside from that, Merlin hadn't given much thought to romance. When his body demanded attention he gave it. Then there was the issue of secrecy. He was a warlock, and though Arthur seemed to be softening a bit about magic, that didn't mean he'd like the idea of his servant doing spells.

"Ouch!" Merlin yelped, instinctively rubbing the pain on his forehead.

Gaius pulled back his arm. "I was just checking to see if you were still home," he laughed. Merlin shot him a dirty look. "Look, Merlin, you don't have to be romantic if you don't want to," Gaius said. "Just know that it's a part of you that you don't have to hide."

"You know something!" accused Merlin. "C'mon, Gaius, out with it!"

"What would I know?" Gaius put on a look of mock indignation.

"Talk!" Merlin demanded, leaning over the table.

"Alright! Sit down! I'll tell you." Gaius smiled. "I know that I want you to be happy. I wonder if you're not denying yourself happiness from fear of being discovered a warlock. And I'm telling you that you needn't do that."

Merlin knew that Gaius wasn't telling him everything. He also knew there was no point in pressing the issue. Besides, when he thought about it, Gaius was giving him good advice. Maybe Merlin could be a bit friendlier with – hush!

"I'll think about it," Merlin said.

"Do." Gaius had a glint in his eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin Must Never Know

disclaimer: I own nothing Merlin. I just write about it.

Percival and Merlin

Merlin smiled as he made his way through the forest. Gaius had said that he needed a lot of two elements: water and air. By water, he meant that Merlin should bathe, by air he meant that Merlin should soak some sun into his bones. Pushing a branch aside, Merlin headed for a secluded spot by the lake. He moved carefully, not only was he still very sore, in his pocket were some oils Gaius had given him for his wounds. Then his foot caught on a root and he fell flat on his face.

He was glad he hadn't spilled the large flagon of oil that Gaius had mixed to avoid sunburn. It had been a few years since Merlin had worked regularly in the sunlight; now his skin was almost alabaster in its whiteness. Without the oil, Merlin would burn quickly, and having done that once as a child, didn't want to do it again.

The lake was calm, mirroring the tranquility of the forest. Merlin kicked off his shoes and pulled his tunic over his head. A quick scan of the area, then the rest of his clothes came off. He studied himself in the water's reflection. Twenty years old, and he was still as gangly as a kid. He was the same age as Arthur, yet it would take two of him to make one of the King. For that matter, both of his arms wouldn't match the muscles in one of Percival's. Merlin sighed. Gaius had told him that he would fill out, his muscles develop, in time. How much time?

He splashed the water, enjoying the ripples. Plants on the lake bottom tickled his feet, and he watched fish swim by. Between the warm sun and the comfortable water, his aches began melting away.

On their way back to Camelot, some of the Knights had heard a noise, and now, from the trees, watched with amusement. They'd joked about stealing his clothes. Percival had quashed that plan, pointing out that Merlin had been through enough already. He didn't notice that Gawain whispered something to Elian. Without warning, they shoved Percival, and he rolled down the hill, while they laughed uproariously.

The noise startled Merlin, who looked up and, to his eyes, saw a boulder careening toward him. Frightened, he pushed himself in the water to get away. Then the boulder stopped, got up, bellowed obscenities and made rude gestures toward the forest, which echoed with laughter. While Merlin recovered from the shock of Percival's rough-and-tumble entrance, the other Knights departed, shouting that he should stand guard over the boy.

Percival dusted himself off. "Sorry, Merlin. I'll get them for that." Merlin had a huge grin plastered across his face. "Not you, too!"

"Sorry," said Merlin in a voice that clearly said he wasn't. "You needn't stay, though."

"May as well," Percival sighed. He stepped to the water's edge. "I'll join you." Merlin's breath caught while he watched Percival remove his armor. Down to his undergarments, Percival hesitated. "Do you mind?" he asked. Merlin said nothing. Percival shed his undergarments and waded in.

Merlin drank in the image of the man descending into the water. He watched the muscles ripple in those powerful legs, constrict in his arms as he raised them, watched his chest heave as he sucked in air. He felt a stirring, and was glad Percival stopped a few feet away. Percival sank to his neck, lifted his legs and let himself float. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Gaius said I needed some fresh air and water," explained Merlin. "He also said I could do with some sun."

"Water, huh?" Grinning, Percival slapped the water, splashing it all over Merlin. Merlin splashed back. Percival roared, and the contest to see who could out splash whom was on! Laughing and splashing they moved about, Percival having the advantage of height and strength, Merlin having the advantage of darting about quickly. It wasn't long before both were spitting out water.

"You win! You win!" declared Merlin, raising his hands above him. Percival rushed forward and lifted him up. "No!" Merlin screamed, terrified, but by then it was too late. There for the whole world to see was the other effect that Percival had on him. Quickly Percival lowered the boy back into the water. Merlin was blushing and stammering.

"It's OK, Merlin," Percival said. "Believe me, it's OK!" Percival wanted to pull him close, hug him. "Merlin, I like you!"

"I know." Merlin said flatly.

Percival scooped up Merlin, who was trembling, and held him close. "Let's get out of the water and talk," he suggested. Merlin pulled himself free and set out for the shore. Percival watched him lie face-down in the grass, then stretched himself out a couple of feet away.

Percival hoped he hadn't hurt him. "Merlin?" he whispered. No response. "Merlin, talk to me." Merlin turned to Percival "Tell me what's wrong," implored Percival. "Is it something to do with Arthur?"

"Don't you miss Lancelot?" Merlin asked. Percival gasped. Did the whole world know about that relationship? Neither Percival nor Lancelot considered it a serious one. It was more a relationship of convenience. He asked why.

"You weren't the only one who was lanced a lot."

Percival burst out laughing. "Is that all?" He grabbed Merlin, pulled him so they were touching chest to chest, and the big man smiled. "You thought I'd be upset?" Merlin nodded. Gently Percival leaned forward and brushed his lips against Merlin's, causing him to shudder. He pressed his lips harder, and Merlin pressed back. He ran his hand up the smooth skin of Merlin's back, into his hair.

"Whew!" Percival fell on his back. Merlin moved closer, placing an arm across his furry chest, resting his head on his shoulder. "The only question now is: may I have the honor of taking you to my chamber?"

Merlin rubbed his face against Percival's. He enjoyed the feel of his scruff. "Do you think I'm that easy?" he teased.

"I sure hope so!"

Merlin played with the hair on Percival's chest, and threw one of his legs over both of the bigger man's. He definitely wanted to accompany Percival home, but the sun felt good, the soft grass comfortable. He didn't want to let go of Percival yet. "A few more minutes, then we'll go." Percival ruffled his hair.

The sun was setting when Merlin awoke, feeling cold. He shook Percival, and they dressed. Riding home, he kept his arms wrapped around Percival's rock-solid abs while he rested his head on the Knight's shoulder.

Somebody had filled Percival's chamber with dozens of candles, giving a warm, inviting glow. Percival pulled off Merlin's tunic, then his own. He ran his hands over the younger man's chest, marveling at the softness of his skin. His own chest tingled under Merlin's probing fingers. He leaned down and gave Merlin a long, lingering kiss. "Please?" he whispered, his breath hot on Merlin's ear. Merlin nodded.

Percival sat on the edge of his bed, taking off his clothes, while Merlin did the same. Naked, Merlin moved forward, but somehow managed to trip over his own feet, tumbling right into Percival's lap. Both men laughed while Percival fell back and pulled Merlin into another kiss.

One by one, the candles went out.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin Must Never Know

disclaimer: I own nothing Merlin. I just write about it.

Merlin's Sickness

"GAIUS!" The door crashed open as Percival burst through. He placed an unconscious Merlin on the table as the physician hurried over. "He was like this when I woke up!" Merlin's skin was a deep red, and, Gaius noted, warm to the touch.

"Did he use the oil for sun that I gave him?" the physician asked. Percival gave him a questioning look, causing Gaius to shake his head. "Dammit!" he exclaimed, stepping to his potions shelf. "I'm going to need a tub of warm water and – oh! - I'm going to need more pressed olives!"

Gawain and Elian had just come in when Percival grabbed them and pulled them out again, off to get the tub of water. Gaius unbuttoned Merlin's shirt and began rubbing olive oil on the young man's chest. "Merlin, Merlin," he muttered, exasperated.

Gwen came in. "I heard the Knights talking." Seeing Merlin, she gasped. "Gaius, what is it?"

"Sunburn," he replied. "It's bad. His other injuries haven't healed yet. There may be internal damage, even brain damage." Gwen winced. "Here, help me get the rest of his clothes off."

Gwen lifted Merlin while Gaius pulled off the clothing. That he was wearing hardly anything didn't escape Gwen's attention. "Why is he dressed like this?" she asked.

"He spent the night with Percival."

This surprised Gwen. She and Merlin had always been close, he had even told her about Lancelot, seeing Percival must be something new. Arthur, too, was surprised by this information. He'd been standing at the door, shocked by what he saw. The Knights returned. "Pardon me, my Lord," said Elian. He stepped aside as the men carried in a huge tub of water.

Gaius and Gwen smeared olive oil over as much of Merlin's body as they could. Carefully, Gaius lifted Merlin's undergarments. "Oh," he said with a sigh, "He needs it there, too. Gwen?" He motioned toward Merlin's ankles. Elian grabbed them instead, lifted them up, and Gaius removed the clothing and began applying oil. While Gaius worked, Gwen explained to the others what he had said about injury and brain damage.

Arthur stepped forward. "Spending the night doesn't cause sunburn. How did this happen?" All the Knights started speaking at once; Arthur held up his hand in frustration. Percival explained being at the lake, taking Merlin home. Arthur frowned.

"Help me put him in the tub," Gaius said. Gawain and Elian grabbed Merlin, and gently lowered him into the water. Gwen held his head to keep it steady.

Arthur turned to Gaius. "What else can be done?" he asked.

"I'm afraid, Sire, now all we can do is wait. When the water cools, I'll apply more oil, put him to bed. After that, it's up to him." Gaius still looked worried.

A maid appeared at the door with a large bowl of oil. "Physician?" she asked. Gaius pointed to a table, where she set the bowl and left. After rubbing some of it between his fingers, he was satisfied it would work.

Gawain was standing by the tub. "Come on, Merlin, you can beat this," he whispered. Percival and Elian nodded. Gwen had a tear in her eye.

Arthur looked deflated. He fixed his gaze on Merlin, mentally willing him to pull through without injury. He thought back to when he first met Merlin, a no-account waif from the outlands who didn't know how to hold his tongue. Then Merlin started serving him, and he was insufferable in the Prince's eyes. Yet somehow, some way, Merlin had gotten under his skin. Merlin had found that part of Arthur's soul that he'd shut away, healed it.

He couldn't remember when his feelings for Merlin had progressed from friendship to more. He'd had dalliances with other men, but deep down he knew that Merlin was his choice. How had he ever gotten it into his head that Merlin should never know?

He remembered telling the truth to Gwen, how he loved her, but also preferred the company of other men. What a surprise it had been that Gwen had admitted the same: loving Arthur, but preferring the company of other women. While they agreed that their love would never change, they would be happier in separate chambers. Of course Merlin knew all about that, what he didn't know was that Arthur had told Gwen about his feelings for his manservant.

"Arthur," Gwen said softly, interrupting his thoughts. "Let's walk." Arthur looked around, noticing that Gawain and Elian had left, Percival was slumped in a chair, and Gaius was busy. They went to the garden, full of blooming flowers and enjoyable scents, where they sat down on a bench. A squirrel darted out from under the bench, dashing for the safety of the bushes. Gwen took Arthur's hand.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" she asked, gently. He shook his head. "You're upset that he was with Percival."

"Well, yeah." Arthur looked glum.

"You know you shouldn't be. Merlin's not a mind reader. Now you've gotten yourself into a bit of a fix." She grabbed his chin and turned his face to hers. "If he chooses to continue seeing Percival, you mustn't say a word."

Arthur continued to look glum.

"I so wish you had told him," Gwen sighed. "I hate seeing you unhappy."

"I could still tell him," ventured Arthur.

"Arthur!" Gwen said sharply. "It wouldn't be fair! Not to you, or Merlin, or Percival!" With that, they sat for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

A servant appeared. "Sire! Gaius sent me to tell you that Merlin's awake!" They hurried back to the physician's chambers. Arriving, they heard voices, and paused at the door.

"...haven't seen Arthur looking so worried in a long time," Gaius was saying.

"Is he alright?" Merlin asked.

Arthur stepped through the door. "Yes, Merlin, I'm fine!" he said with mock exasperation. "Your King is doing quite well despite the fact that once again his manservant has bungled things!" A smile played around his lips.

Merlin's face lit up as bright as a thousand lamps. He was on his bed, naked except for a towel, Gaius applying more oil to his skin. He saw Gwen, and made a sudden move to adjust the towel. "Too late, Merlin," laughed Gwen. "We've seen it all!" There was a twinkle in her eye.

"Don't make him blush!" Gaius admonished, as Merlin blushed under his sunburn. "Sire, I do believe he'll make a full recovery."

"May I have a word with him?" asked Arthur. Gwen looked at him, and he squeezed her shoulder. "It's alright," he reassured her. So Gwen knew, thought Gaius. The physician took her hand and escorted her out.

"Bit of a mess, aren't I?" joked Merlin weakly.

"You always were," teased Arthur. He turned serious. "You gave us quite a scare. Don't ever do that again."

Merlin smiled. "Awww, Arthur, you really do care!"

"You wish!"

"Maybe I do." Merlin's cocked his head.

Arthur was momentarily flustered. He took a deep breath. "I should go. Get better soon, my armor needs polishing."

As Merlin watched Arthur leave, he thought about what had just happened. Did Arthur have feelings for him? He knew that because of last night, nobody would give him an honest answer. Yet he wanted to know. Needed to know.

Yearned to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin Must Never Know

disclaimer: I own nothing Merlin. I just write about it.

A/N: YIKES! Someone pointed out to me that this story may contain spoilers, since the setting is after Season 4! My bad, but from here forward, you have been warned!

Arthur Gets Honest

Arthur was accustomed to getting what he wanted. He'd wanted Merlin for more than a year, but had told himself that it was improper for him to act on that desire because Merlin was his manservant. _How foolish!_ he thought to himself. He'd married Gwen, who had been just a servant. More than that, it had been Merlin, just a servant, who had saved Arthur when Morgana attacked, helped him reconquer Camelot. Gaius was right: Arthur defined what was appropriate based on what he wanted.

Gaius had also been right about Arthur being afraid of losing his best friend. He hated to admit it, but looking back, Merlin had become the one person whom he knew would give him honest and sincere advice. Merlin had been the one who helped him navigate the dark passages in his mind. Merlin was not just a servant, Merlin had become his friend. Arthur felt the need for friends, and confidants, and advisors. Being King was not easy, and every day gave him more respect for the pressures his father must have endured.

The truth was he was afraid that Merlin would reject him. Being rejected would be a huge blow to his ego.

Had he already suffered that blow to his ego? After all, Merlin had spent the night with Percival. Would they continue seeing each other, would they get serious about each other? He found himself creating reasons why they shouldn't, like Percival was big and strong, with rippling muscles and a permanent tan, while Merlin was skinny and not very strong, pale and gangly. _Foolish!_ shouted his inner voice. _That has nothing to do with it! What makes a relationship has nothing to do with a person's body, all to do with a person's mind and heart._

Arthur kept trying to rationalize his feelings. That he'd overloaded Merlin and Percival with work nagged at him instead of making him feel better. Merlin could muck stalls forever while Percival watched over the outlying villages, but that wouldn't change what had happened, what could happen. The few times he allowed himself to wonder if it was right to try and manipulate them, the honest answer was always no.

An ordinary King wouldn't spy on his Knights or his servants, but then Arthur was no ordinary King. Through a knothole in the door, he saw the two of them lying on Percival's bed. They seemed to be talking, though occasionally Percival would kiss Merlin, or Merlin would gently run his hand across Percival's face. He couldn't see Merlin's face, but no doubt it was full of adoration. Arthur was sure that, had they been a bit more apart, he would have seen other evidence of adoration, too.

"Sire!" A Palace Guard appeared, obviously making his rounds. _Damn!_ The two inside had heard, now Percival, despite being nude, opened the door.

"Sire?" he asked, his face showing confusion. Merlin was standing next to the bed, also looking confused.

Arthur was in a panic. How stupid he looked spying on his people! Yet, here was a chance to do something, say something, let Merlin know how he felt. Gwen's admonition that he had no right to do that echoed in his head. But wait, he was King. He didn't need to explain anything to anybody, did he?

With a grim look, Arthur pushed past Percival, strode up to Merlin, grabbed his face and kissed him. Then he turned around and started to leave.

"STOP!" Arthur froze, and turned to glare at the manservant who didn't give a request, but a command. He expected Merlin to be angry, instead there was a smile on his face. "I wondered how long it would take before you gave in," Merlin said. "I've known for some time." Arthur looked at Percival, who was closing the door, having dispatched the Guard. "Yes, he knows," said Merlin. "We'd like to talk to you."

"What is it that you think you know?" Arthur directed his question to Percival. "And would you please cover yourself?"

Percival made no attempt to cover himself as he recounted the night Arthur wanted to rescue Merlin immediately. Since he'd decreed that Merlin should never know, Percival believed that gave him an opportunity. Merlin chimed in, explaining that while he'd gone home with Percival, after their romp he'd told him that his heart belonged to Arthur.

Then Percival dropped the bombshell that he, too, was desirous of his King. Arthur was stunned. If they both desired him, what were they doing together?

"My Lord, you had made clear that Merlin shouldn't know," Percival said.

"But I knew you'd come round sooner or later," Merlin said.

Arthur stared at the two naked men before him. "You still haven't answered my question," he huffed.

Merlin was grinning. "It means," he said, unsnapping Arthur's tunic, "That we'd like you to join us."

"Wait. What?" Arthur backed away. "You're joking!"

"No, Sire. We would be happy and honored for you to share with us." Percival smiled.

Merlin had followed Arthur, and was now trying to unbutton his shirt. "You desire me. You know Percival. We're giving you the opportunity to enjoy us both!"

Arthur swatted Merlin's hands away. "But I'm the King!"

Merlin gave Arthur a stern look. "Must I, Sire?" The implication was obvious.

"Merlin!" Arthur replied in a dangerous tone of voice.

"All day long you are the King, Percival is a Knight, and I'm just a manservant. Now, just for a little while, can't we all just be men who wish to enjoy each other?" Merlin finally succeeded in unbuttoning Arthur's shirt, exposing his broad chest covered with fine brown hair. "You are the one who prattles on about equality."

Arthur reached up to grab his shirt, but then dropped his hand. They were right. There was nothing wrong with being honest. He had strong feelings for Merlin, and Percival wasn't bad, either. He decided he'd no longer be foolish. Percival stepped toward him. Merlin was still grinning as he blew out the candle.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin Must Never Know

disclaimer: I own nothing Merlin. I just write about it.

A/N: This story may contain spoilers, since the setting is after Season 4.

Merlin and Arthur

Only the best steed in the kingdom was worthy for the King, and today, only the second best for his companion. Arthur and Merlin rode slowly through the forest, taking their time as they ambled through the trees toward the lake. The trees muted the sun, but occasionally a shaft of light would ignite Arthur's blond hair into a golden flame. Merlin, his goofy grin fixed in place, loved that. Arthur loved Merlin's grin, and smiled back at him often.

They watched deer tiptoeing about, searching for food. Occasionally one of the horses would chuff, causing a ripple in the quiet tranquility. Had anyone else been along, Merlin would have ridden slightly behind the King, today they rode side by side, so close that often their legs brushed against each other.

Without warning, Arthur stopped. Merlin, noting they were still some distance from the lake, pulled his horse about and gave Arthur a questioning look. "Sire?" he asked.

"There is something I must do." He grabbed Merlin's shirt and pulled him close. Gently he kissed him. "A hint of things to come," he smiled and winked. Warmth spread through Merlin, he didn't want to wait for things to come. Arthur pushed him away gently. "Merlin, Merlin. Patience is a virtue."

"How can I think of patience when you excite me so?" Merlin complained. Arthur just smiled, resuming his trek to the lake. Merlin, nonplussed, joined him. Guiding his horse on the trail, he took Arthur's hand, feeling the strength, the scars. "You are so annoying," he teased.

Soon they heard the gently lapping waves of the lake. Merlin was still fumbling with his horse's rein when Arthur grabbed him and lifted him into the air. Merlin squealed with delight as Arthur brought him down to another kiss, this one much deeper. Longing swelled in both of them. Quickly Arthur unbuttoned Merlin's shirt, pushing it open to reveal his bare chest. His mouth found Merlin's left nippled which he chewed eagerly, a soft moan in his throat. Merlin, thoroughly enjoying the sensation, sighed.

Just as quickly, Arthur pulled away. "Into the water with you! Come on, get undressed!" he ordered. Merlin shucked his clothes, and with a shout, jumped into the water. Arthur, who hadn't moved or taken off any clothing, grinned at him.

"Your turn!" Merlin shouted, splashing around.

Arthur stood still, seemingly lost in thought. "I don't know, Merlin," he said seriously. Perhaps I should be getting back to the castle, you know, do kingly things." He looked down at Merlin's clothes. "Tut, tut! You're so messy, Merlin!" Picking up the clothes, he started walking away. "I'll see you back at the castle, maybe!" he called over his shoulder.

Instantly Merlin was at his side, grabbing his arm, dumping the clothes. "Oh, no you don't!" Merlin grabbed Arthur's tunic and pulled upward, tangling him. Arthur swore. Another tug and the tunic was off. "You're staying!" he exclaimed, as he locked his lips to Arthur's. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in. They melted to the ground, Arthur covering Merlin, their lips still glued.

Arthur pulled away. "Kissed by a naked manservant. Whatever is happening to this world!" He smiled, a wide dazzling smile that electrified Merlin. "Oh, my! Make that a naked, excited manservant!" He shifted his hips.

"You don't seem so uninterested yourself!" Merlin laughed. With a shove he rolled them so now he was on top. He looked down curiously. "If I recall, you're rather ticklish." he said with a glint in his eye.

"Merlin!" Arthur said dangerously, but it was too late. Merlin's fingers danced across Arthur's stomach, causing peals of laughter from the King. Arthur's fingers found Merlin's armpits. They rolled about in the sand, tickling every inch of skin they could reach, stealing kisses along the way. "Enough!" Arthur shouted, and they broke apart, falling on their backs next to each other, panting. Merlin grabbed Arthur's tunic and spread it over his own chest, to protect him from the sun. "Good idea," said Arthur, his chest still heaving. He reached down and took Merlin's hand.

Merlin smiled. He was happy, lying on the sand, holding hands with Arthur, relaxed. He could have stayed that way for a long, long time. Arthur, however, had other ideas. He stood up, and leering at Merlin, slowly undid his pants. He shook his hips, causing them to slide down a little. Merlin, who had rolled up on his side, whistled. Arthur winked and shook his hips again, causing his pants to fall to his ankles. Merlin stood up and cheered. Arthur stepped out of his pants and up to Merlin, kissing him. He took Merlin's hand and led him into the water.

Merlin stood while Arthur swam around him, laughing and making big splashes. Holding hands, they waded out deeper, until they had to tread water to stay afloat. For Arthur this was easy; Merlin was having a bit harder time. Arthur pulled him back to the shallow water, then grabbed him and hoisted him up. He stuck his nose in Merlin's belly button. He let go and Merlin splashed into the water. When he surfaced, Arthur's eyes bore into Merlin's with a look that needed no explanation. They made their way to the beach and gave in to their long-held desires.

Merlin, filled with happiness, completely surrendered himself to Arthur. Arthur already had his heart, though he wasn't sure that Arthur yet understood that, and now Arthur would have the rest of him, entirely. He recalled the threesome with Percival. Yes, they had played, but it was on a fun level, not a truly emotional one. Now, however, he offered, he gave, his all to the man he truly loved.

Arthur sensed something different. Gone was Merlin's mischievousness, his playfulness. He was so intense he almost radiated emotion. With a blinding flash, Arthur realized that Merlin loved him, loved him deeply. He let this realization wash over him, invigorate him. He loved Merlin. His passions boiled over.

Later, sweaty and exhausted, they lay on their sides, facing each other, smiling. Arthur brushed the back of his hand along Merlin's cheek. "I didn't realize," he whispered.

"I've loved you for a long time," Merlin whispered, his fingers caressing Arthur's chest. "I've just been afraid to tell you."

Arthur looked puzzled. "But, why?"

Merlin sighed. "First there was Gawain, then Gwen, then Lancelot, then-"

"OK! OK! I get it!" Arthur smiled. "But what about you and Percival?"

"Percival is a wonderful man, and quite the stud!" Merlin winked. "It's actually because of him that we're here today."

Arthur cocked his head. "You mean because of that night?"

"Not quite," Merlin grinned. "Let's just say he can't keep a secret."

"What did he – Oh!" Arthur remembered what he'd told Percival when Merlin was captured. "You'll both pay for that!" he shouted. Lunging forward, he started tickling and kissing Merlin, who laughed and tickled back. Then a voice got their attention.

"You had Gawain following us?" asked a surprised Merlin.

"Well, yes, I am the King, you know," Arthur replied dryly. "I should be protected at all times." Merlin scowled at him.

Gawain was standing at the edge of the trees, holding what looked like a large cloak. Peering closer, Merlin realized that it was a man wearing a large cloak. A large cloth cloak. Only one group of people wore those.

A Druid.

"What business do you want with me?" shouted Arthur.

The Druid shook himself free of Gawain's grasp. "I have no business with you. I have a message for Emeriss."

"There's no one here by that name," Gawain said, grabbing the man again.

The Druid pointed at Merlin. "Emeriss!" he declared.

Arthur laughed. "You're crazy! That's Merlin, my manservant."

The Druid was still pointing. "He is Emeriss!"

Merlin was frightened. Arthur rounded on him, looking worried. Even Gawain had a look of concern on his face. Merlin didn't have time for them. Who was this man, and why was he here? When he spoke, his voice squeaked. "I'm Merlin!" he declared.

Gawain shook the man. "Sire! Shall I run him through?"

The Druid shouted. "Now is the time, Emeriss! You must step forward now!"

Arthur looked at Merlin again. Merlin shook his head. Arthur turned back to the captive. "Druid! Go back from where you came. If I see you again, you will be executed!" Gawain pulled on the man, but once again he broke free. Raising his hand, he muttered an incantation, and the tree next to Arthur burst into flames.

Several things happened at once. Gawain drew his sword and ran the man through. Merlin shoved Arthur into the lake, then turned and quickly gave the counter spell. The fire disappeared while Arthur spat water out of his mouth, furious. "I try to be nice to the Druids, and this is what I get?" he bellowed.

Merlin was shaking as he helped Arthur out of the water. Gawain was running toward them. "Sire?" Gawain asked. "All you alright?" Arthur waved him off. Gawain turned to Merlin. "You put out the fire! How?"

Merlin was ready for him. "Killing the Druid broke the spell. All I did was shove Arthur." Gawain opened his mouth again, but Merlin cut him off. "Perhaps we should head back."

That night, the King's chamber was bathed in moonlight. Arthur looked down on Merlin, who was sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, from his tousled hair to his curled-up hand. Arthur kissed him lightly on the forehead, causing him to stir, nuzzle closer.

Arthur wondered if Merlin would ever admit to having magic. He'd known for some time, ever since Merlin commanded the dragon to stop attacking Camelot. Arthur hadn't been quite as unconscious as Merlin thought. He knew that Merlin had used magic to protect him many times, just as he'd used his authority to protect Merlin. Given Uther's decree that anybody using magic must be executed, he understood why Gaius had sheltered Merlin, kept his secret. Though Uther was gone, Arthur knew he'd have to reintroduce magic to Camelot slowly. In the meantime, he'd continue to protect his friend.

Arthur slid his hand down Merlin's back. Protect him. Yes, and a few other things, too, he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin Must Never Know

disclaimer: I own nothing Merlin. I just write about it.

A/N: This story may contain spoilers, since the setting is after Season 4.

Merlin Knows, Arthur Knows, Everybody Knows

The setting sun cast long shadows over Camelot that late summer evening. Geoffrey and Gaius were enjoying a pleasant stroll through the gardens, hand in hand, admiring the fragrances and blooms of the many different flowers and vines. They noticed that the oncoming darkness brought with it a hint that autumn was in the air, and pulled their cloaks tight.

In the main courtyard, Gwen and Merlin were also taking in the evening. Gwen had been unhappy at what she felt was a wrong action on Arthur's part, so Merlin had to convince her that everything had worked out properly in the end. "What about Percival?" she asked. "I thought you two were getting close?"

"We were really just consoling each other," Merlin replied. Seeing the confused look on Gwen's face, he explained that when he admitted his heart belonged to Arthur, Percival had admitted that he actually cared for somebody else. "We're fond of each other, yes, but that's all."

Gwen hadn't been happy that Arthur had reacted to Merlin and Percival by assigning so much work, and that he had spied on them. Merlin smiled. "He got caught, and we told him the truth. It was OK." She wasn't sure about that, but decided to take Merlin at his word, at least for now. She felt chilly, and was surprised when she looked up and saw dark clouds gathering.

The warning bells started ringing, and the gates were closing, meaning that the castle was under attack. Who would attack at nightfall? Worried, Gwen wanted to go to the ramparts, but just then lightning struck the courtyard not far away. While that startled her, she thought little of it until another lightning bolt struck almost immediately, even closer. This was going to be a bad storm. She and Merlin crouched under an eve.

More lightning bolts were striking. Merlin urged her to get inside the castle. Between the peals of the warning bells and the thunderous booms of the lighting, Gwen nervously dashed across the courtyard, glancing up at the sky as she ran. Gaius and Geoffrey were on the entrance steps, and they grabbed her arms, rushing her inside.

Merlin ran up to the ramparts, looking for Arthur. He found Gawain, who seemed panic-stricken. Gawain grabbed Merlin and pushed him to one of the lookouts. On the field were several dozen men, not soldiers, but men wearing black cloaks. They were holding their arms up and chanting something incomprehensible.

Incomprehensible, that is, except to Merlin, who felt a chill run down his spine. These were sorcerers! They were causing the storm! The lightning was striking even faster now. Merlin scanned their front line until he found the leader: Morgana.

As the lightning continued striking, Arthur appeared, running toward Gawain and Merlin. He shouted something that was lost in the thunderous noise, but it didn't matter as the look on his face spoke volumes. He knew how to fight warriors, but how did he fight sorcerers, especially since none had been allowed in Camelot for more than twenty years?

The dark of night was complete now, and lightning bolts were striking the castle practically every second. They heard screams as people were struck down. Everybody was terrified, and though they sought shelter, it didn't help much, as the lightning began shooting through windows, crashing down doors. Fires were breaking out all over the place, as bales of hay, carts, and wood piles were struck, too.

On the field, Morgana laughed.

Arthur pulled Merlin close. "Where's Gaius?" he shouted. Merlin pointed at the castle entrance. "Can you get him? He knows magic!" Merlin shook his head violently. It would be impossible to get across the courtyard without getting hit. And how did Arthur know that Gaius knew magic?

Arthur was about to say something else when another lightning bolt struck very close, and they heard a yell. They saw Percival fall to the ground "NO!" Elian shouted, as he pulled the fallen Knight into his arms. He shook Percival, didn't get a response. Arthur, his face pinched up with anger, looked out at Morgana with pure hate.

Another bolt of lightning struck just a few feet away. Arthur grabbed Elian, shouted something. Reluctantly, Elian laid Percival's body on the ground, and rose to join Arthur, who was now making his way down the rampart. Elian grabbed Merlin. "See if you can do anything for him," he pleaded, pointing to Percival.

Merlin already knew what he was going to do: Percival was not going to die tonight! He waited until he saw Elian and Arthur at the next lookout, then hunched over Percival and uttered a spell. What Merlin didn't know was that Elian had stopped to take another look back at Percival, and saw what Merlin did. He shouted so loud that Arthur, who was some feet away, stopped and turned. Elian ran back to Merlin, Arthur following close behind.

"You did magic!" Elian shouted at Merlin over the din. "He was dying, and you saved him!" Merlin, terrified, shook his head vigorously. "YES! YOU DID!" Elian smiled. Then he grabbed a confused Percival and kissed him. At first Percival just stood there, but then he wrapped his arms around Elian.

Arthur's mind was thinking many things at once. He was glad that Percival was alright, and not very surprised at Elian's response. He was fearful of this attack since it was Morgana using magic. Instinctively he wanted to Protect Merlin, simultaneously he knew that Merlin was his best weapon. He knew what had to be done, he made his decision.

"Merlin, I need your magic," he shouted. Merlin looked shocked and surprised. "Yes, I know you have magic. You can stop this!"

Merlin reacted as he always did, trying to protect his secret. "Sire? I don't-"

"Merlin! I've known you have magic since you talked to the dragon!"

Now Merlin was terrified. Arthur didn't have time for terror. People were dying, fires were destroying everything, and the lightning had grown so strong that its strikes were cracking the stone walls. Arthur grabbed Merlin, turned him away from the battlement, made him look down on the castle and lower town. "Merlin! We need you NOW!"

Merlin realized what the Druid meant when he said now was the time to step forward. Morgana, who had repeatedly tried and failed to conquer Camelot, would now destroy it. The life he knew, the people he loved, would be gone. He recalled the dragon's many warnings that he alone was responsible for the future of his King and the kingdom. He felt overwhelmed, not just with the fate that rested upon him, but at the daunting task in front of him. Could he really stop this?

He grabbed Arthur and kissed him, a deep kiss that conveyed his love, hope, fear. For one long moment there was nobody else, no lightning, no battle, just Arthur, who wrapped his arms around him. In the back of his mind he wondered if he was saying goodbye.

With one last look at the man he loved, he turned to the lookout. Taking a deep breath, he whispered the incantation, whispered it again, over and over. The pulsing feeling started in his belly, small but growing. He kept whispering, the pulsing energy spreading to his chest, legs and arms, ever stronger. The sounds of battle faded as the pulsing energy filled his mind. He fixed his gaze on the sorcerers as the energy reached his fingertips.

A lightning bolt struck him, but it didn't hurt. He absorbed that energy into his own. More bolts hit him, adding to his power. His entire body tingled with the building energy. The time was coming.

Down on the field, Morgana noticed that the lightning bolts were slowly focusing to one spot, and laughed at the thought that somebody in Camelot dared to challenge her magic. She looked closer, and laughed even more when she realized that it was Arthur's stupid little servant. Did Arthur really think that the sacrifice of his servant boy would stop the destruction of Camelot?

Arthur didn't know what to think. Merlin's energy was now radiating so strongly that the force of it made him and the Knights take several steps backward. Merlin stood still as a stone statue, not even flinching when the lightning hit. His eyes were glowing a bright gold color. Arthur wondered what was happening to him. Percival and Elian looked nervous.

Merlin burst into flames, but it wasn't Merlin on fire, rather the flames surrounded him, climbing ever higher into the night sky. Dozens of lightning bolts were striking him every second, having been drawn away from the castle.

On the field, the sorcerers dropped their arms and quit chanting. Some ran off. Even Morgana was afraid. She watched the flames gather around Merlin, pause, then burst out at her and the sorcerers. Screams erupted, many were set afire. More of them ran off into the dark.

Gaius arrived just in time to see the jet of fire, and watched with Arthur, Percival and Elian as the field lit up with flames. Knowing that Merlin's power was limitless and actually seeing it were two different things; Gaius was awestruck. He looked at Arthur, whose face was blank, and could only guess at what he was thinking.

The field was now an ocean of fire, many sorcerers quickly burned to death. Morgana was not to be seen. There was no more lightning, the clouds were blowing away. Gradually the flames around Merlin faded away, and when they were gone, he collapsed.

xxxxx

_This is nice_, thought Merlin. Something soft and warm was wrapped around him. He kept his eyes closed, feeling very content. The pillow was a bit hard, until he realized it wasn't a pillow, but an arm. He opened his eyes. There was Arthur, scant inches away, smiling at him. Merlin smiled back. Arthur pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his back. "Welcome back," he whispered.

Merlin realized he was in Arthur's bed. He gave Arthur a quick kiss, then looked around. Percival and Elian were asleep in chairs. He gave Arthur a much longer kiss. He was about to ask a question when the door opened and Gwen came in, followed by Gaius. This woke the Knights, and they all smiled.

"You've been out for two days," said Elian, and Percival nodded. "The King never left your side." Merlin looked at Arthur, who was still smiling.

"Our Royal Magician!" declared Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot.

"That's right!" Gaius agreed, standing next to Gwen, who was looking at him lovingly. "Merlin, you are officially the King's Magician!"

Merlin stared at Arthur. "So you really did know?" he asked.

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur said in a voice like he was talking to a child. "I told you I've known since you talked to the dragon."

"But you never-"

"No, Merlin," Arthur said in that same voice. Then he switched back to his regular voice. "It was your secret to keep, and given the way things were, probably a good idea."

Merlin looked at Gaius, who shook his head. "No, I didn't know that Arthur knew, either," he said.

"Me neither," said Gwen. The Knights shook their heads, they didn't know either.

"You had a duty to your father, to the law," Merlin protested.

"I have a responsibility to the people of Camelot," replied Arthur. "Besides," he continued airily, "You were a pretty decent manservant, despite all your bungling about." He smiled.

Merlin grinned. "You aren't the easiest person to care for!"

"Tell me about it!" exclaimed Gwen. Everybody laughed.

Merlin looked at Percival and Elian. "So you told him?" he asked Percival.

It was Elian who answered. "I told him," he said, hugging the taller Knight. "I already had feelings for him when I noticed him watching me. I was just looking for the right moment. After you stopped the attack, I tended to him since everybody else was tending to you." He kissed Percival.

Merlin was happy, but still there was a nagging thought. "What about Morgana?"

Faces clouded. "She hasn't been found." Gaius said.

Arthur sat up. "We'll deal with that when we must. For now, though, Camelot is being restored, and I think tonight we should have a feast in the courtyard. Invite everybody!" Gwen clapped her hands with delight, and departed for the kitchens. Percival and Elian went to set up the courtyard.

"Get some rest." Gaius told Merlin.

"He will." Arthur replied.

"I might, later." said Merlin, winking at Arthur. Gaius chuckled and left.

Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead. "You really are something, you know." Merlin smiled. Arthur snuggled in closer. Merlin reached for him, but Arthur gently pushed back. "You heard Gaius, you need rest!"

"I'm well enough to give you a romp!" Merlin pouted playfully.

"You think so?" Arthur teased. He started tickling Merlin, and in no time both were rolling around on the bed, laughing happily.


End file.
